Ice Attacks
The ability to release/use ice/cold to various attacks. Sub-power of Ice Manipulation and Cold Manipulation, variation of Water Attacks. Also Called *Cold Attacks *Freezing Attacks *Ice Projection Capabilities The user can release/use ice/cold to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Cryo Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of ice/cold. *'Expanding Ice Bolts:' Project ice/cold that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Ice Blasts:' Release blasts of ice/cold in a form of a creature or object. *'Freeze Vision:' Emit ice/cold from one's eyes. *'Frozen Surface:' Cause surfaces to freeze. *'Hand Blasts:' Release ice/cold blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Ice Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of ice/cold. *'Ice Beam Emission:' Release beams of ice/cold. *'Ice Blast:' Release ice/cold over a specific target area. *'Ice Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of ice/cold. *'Ice Breath:' Discharge ice/cold blasts from mouth. *'Ice Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Ice Cutting:' Use ice/cold to cut opponents. *'Ice Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with ice/cold. *'Ice Pillar Projection:' Project ice/cold pillars. *'Ice Spike Projection:' Project ice spikes. *'Ice Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of ice/cold. *'Ice Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of ice/cold that repels everything. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of ice/cold. *'Omnidirectional Ice Waves:' Send out a wave of ice/cold in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of ice/cold that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release ice/cold blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release ice/cold blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of ice/cold. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of ice/cold to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Cold Manipulation *Cryokinetic Combat *Cryokinetic Constructs *Freezing *Ice Manipulation *Ice Mimicry *Force-Field Generation *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Water Attacks *Volatile Constructs Limitations *As with all low-temperature abilities, ice is affected by fire/heat based abilities. *Users may require outside source of ice/cold to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users *Aokiji/Kuzan (One Piece); via Devil Fruit *Ur (Fairy Tail) *Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) *Lyon Vastia (Fairy Tail) *Ultear Milkovitch (Fairy Tail) *Iceman (Marvel) *Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario + Vampire) *Tsurara Shirayuki (Rosario + Vampire) *The Snow Priestess (Rosario + Vampire) *Cirno (Touhou) *Waterbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra) * Renga (Naruto) *Horohoro and Kororo (Shaman King) *Ice-type Pokemon (Pokemon) *Pokemon can learn Ice type moves (Pokemon) *The Ice King (Adventure Time) *Gustaf (The Seven Deadly Sins) *Barugon (Gamera vs Barugon);via tongue *Irori (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) *Jack Frost (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Ice-Based Abilities Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Rare power